Twice Dying
by Tom T. Thomson
Summary: Every once in a while you get a second chace to stop something from happening. The only question is: will you? Finished
1. Default Chapter

__

"Run! They're here!" Footsteps rang loud and clear as hundreds of people ran for their very lives. "Dark Gods, they're here!"

Air brushed his face as he joined the stamped. The Dark Gods were here. Flying above them. With the cruse came fear. And with the fear came.

"JARLE!!"

A clawed hand imbedded itself into his shoulder. It hurt. Dark Gods, did it hurt.

He remembered screaming. He remembered the pain and fear. He remembered nothing else as fangs forced their way into his flesh.

"No! Give him back!"

_________________

Voices. Soft voices.

".before?"

"Never. Have. you?"

The pain in his stomach was coming back. It was always there, biting at him.

".old?"

".idea..Want ..to .have me..?"

His brain was skipping. A hand touched his face. A clawed hand. _Blood was everywhere, on his face and hands, and the clawed hands._

"Ca.open.eyes?"

Slowly, his eyes opened. Slowly the people above him came into focus.

_________________

__

He was small. He remembered that. He was a child when the war stopped. But he remembered it all. The fear. Looking over your shoulder where ever you were. At the taverns or in an alley. Guards were always up. All his life he had never been relaxed. 

His best friend was one. He remembered he had another friend. Names escaped him. One was one of those Dark Gods. The other, his best friend in the whole world, was.

___________________

They watched as the boy on the ground opened his eyes and focused on them.

"Are you alright?"

"W.wha..?"

"Child?"

"Turel, let me see him."

Kain's second born moved away to let Raziel see the boy who lay on the ground before them.

"Child, can you hear me?" The boy nodded. Speaking slowly, Raziel continued. "I need to see some things. May I?" Again the boy nodded. "Open your mouth." Slowly, the boy did so. The fangs of a vampire can tell someone with the proper knowledge how old a fledgling was. Raziel had some of that knowledge.

"Well?" Impatiens was not normally go hand in hand with eternity, but it did when Turel was concerned. There was no need to ask, but, once again, Turel felt things where going too slow. Perhaps there was a good reason for his impatiens -- in this case. Dawn was coming quickly, and, despite his immunity, he still didn't like seeing its harsh rays. "How old is he?"

Raziel looked over his shoulder. His face was grave. "Not a week."

If one could not take care of a fledgling, one did not make one. Lord Kain said so. But this child was left by his maker. Most likely -- to die.

Turning back to the boy, Raziel asked, "What's your name?"

"Jarle."

___________________

__

It didn't move. It just stayed there, feeding.

"Give him back!"

It didn't listen.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. The crowed was moving her away. 

Then it lifted its powerful wings, and left. With .

_____________________

"Jarle, I'm Raziel. This is my brother, Turel. I'm going to take you with us."

"Where?" The boy, Jarle, was clearly scared of these much more powerful vampires.

"To the Sanctuary of the Clans. You will be safe there." He led out a had to Jarle. "Come on."

___________________

Author's Note: This is my first fic that I've written by myself with a plot. All I want is one person to review (that way I know some one gives a -- *coughs*.) and I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Turel was right to worry about the sun. Even more so that they now carried with them a fledgling who might have been ever more variable to the sun's rays than Rahab.

Riding up to his brother, Turel said, "We will not make it before sunrise." Raziel sighed. Jarle, who was riding in front of Raziel, moaned softly in his sleep. "We need to find shelter, and ." Vampires, by nature, were pale, but Jarle made most look tanned. "And we need to find him something to eat."

"You're right. We'd best start looking for a place to hide him." Raziel looked down at the sleeping fledgling and ran his talons through his soft hair. Something was tugging at his memory. Something about the place they were traveling through. Then it hit him. "Back a ways, there was a cave." At Turel's look, he added, "A fairly large one. Not a bit damp. Should be able to hold the three of us and the horses." Without waiting to see what Turel might say, Raziel turned his horse's head back the way they had come.

_______________

__

Cold. So cold. 

"Do you know what you've done?!"

Something was touching his hand. It was wet. And it burned.

"I didn't mean--"

"That doesn't matter!"

Slowly, he pulled away from the water. His whole body seemed to ache.

"It's this damn curse!"

"Or just lack of will power."

The voices were coming from an other room.

"Do you dare mock me!"

Curiosity over came him and he moved closer to the room. Inside were two figures. Tall and angelic. Blue skin and, from there back, were large.

________________

The cave was just as he remembered it. Large enough for all of the vampires to stay for the day comfortably. 

At Turel's disgusted look, Raziel laughed. "It's just for the day, brother."

"And where do you plan on getting blood for the boy," Turel said, gesturing to Jarle.

At Turel's words, Jarle looked up from his exploring of the cave. "Blood? For what?" Both Elders turned to look at him. Under their gaze, Jarle flinched. He obviously did not get something that was important.

"Do you really not know?" Jarle nodded. "Dark Gods."

____________

He remembered in school he was told to look at pictures of these creatures. Blue skin and golden eyes.

"These are of the Ancient race. They hold more power then you will ever. Ever since the end of the War, they have become Gods."

Everyone knew what the teacher meant by the War. True, they only knew of what their elders had told them, but it scared them enough.

And now.

He remembered the teacher saying, "They have become Dark Gods."

_______________

Raziel walked up to Jarle and said softly, "Do you mean to tell us that you have never fed?" 

Jarle nodded.

"That would explain why he's so pale," Turel joked. The joke became non-existent when Raziel shot him a look that had killed mortals.

"Turel, go find something for him."

"But--"

"Now!" Raziel watched his brother leave the cave before turning back to Jarle. "What is the last thing you remember before you met us?"

_____________________

__

Instinct drove him. When light shown through the trees, be it man or sun, he ran. The sound of water told him not to go that way.

And a scent of something more powerful drove him even farther. Drove him until he could not go any farther.

Weakness over took him. It forced him to the ground. To wait..

_______________

When night fell again, the three vampires set off once more to the Clans' safest grounds. They traveled in silence for the most part. Jarle, now fed, was much more lively and asked questions about a lot of things. They made only one stop. After a comment made by Turel, Raziel decided to stop and teach Jarle the basics of hunting and fighting. Jarle surprised both of the elder vampires by showing a lot more training in fighting then either thought he would.

"Perhaps we should go through Dumah's Clan and show off this youngster," Turel chuckled as they set off again.

"And keep Kain waiting? I like my head how it is, thank you very much." Raziel laughed and at Jarle's confused look, he added, "Attached."

______________

__

He remembered arms holding him. Holding him as one would a child who they only wanted to keep calm. Not because they cared. The voices he had heard before were talking again. 

"I still don't understand how this will work."

"You don't need to. I do."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

He remembered the arms carrying him to a strange building. The strangest building he had ever seen. Large doors were opened and there stood something he would never forget.

_______________

"Finally."

Before them stood the Sanctuary of the Clans. It was called the most brilliant piece of architect the vampires had ever done. The Clan Banners swaying in the wind only added to the beauty.

Raziel dismounted and lifted a half dazed Jarle from the horse. "Come, Kain does not like to be kept waiting." He led the fledgling to the doors, which opened as he approached. Minutes turned into seconds as Jarle stared at all the finery in the hall they walked down.

His attention was brought back as another set of double doors were opened. And there was, it could be no other, Kain. But Jarle's attention shifted again. To the broken Pillars of Nothsgoth. But they were not as he remembered them.

_________________________

Author's Note: A bit longer than the first. Thank you to Mikoto Zoku and Death Raven for their reviews. Don't except updates so close together. This takes longer than I thought it did.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kain." Raziel and Turel bowed before their Lord and Sire. To a fledgling as young as Jarle, Kain was almost terrifying. But once again his attention was drawn away from Kain and the others to stare at the Pillars. 

His attention was brought back to the here and now when Kain stepped in front of him. "Raziel tells me that they found you on the side of the road. Is this true?" Jarle had the feeling Kain was only asking to make sure Jarle was competent. He didn't know why he thought this, but he did.

"Y-yes, sir." Fortunately for Jarle, he remembered his manners.

Kain nodded once, glanced at his sons, and left. With the Lord gone, the air seemed to relax.

"Raziel?" Jarle looked up at the Elder vampire before his gaze returned once more to the Pillars.

"Yes?"

"When did that happen?" Jarle said pointing to the ruins of the Pillars.

"Eons ago. Why?" Raziel was trying to have his voice sound causal, but Turel noticed the under laying suspicion. He knew Raziel was only helping Jarle because Jarle's Sire had broken a law of Kain's and once the convict was brought to justice, his kindness would disappear.

"They look different."

"Different than what?"

"The way I remember them."

_________________________

Just because it happened when he was no more that five, does not mean he does not remember.

He remembered his mother told him not to go, but he did. And what he saw there, he would never forget.

White slabs of stone lay in rows. Nine white rows. And nine Ancients. 

Something flow over his head. Ten Ancients. A few minutes passed and then there was a such a bright green flash of light that he couldn't see. 

He remembered when it faded, the sections of the white stone were floating. They were floating above a round stone platform to form nine incomplete pillars. The gold letters around the platform glowed and suddenly the stone sections moved. Slowly at first but quickly the sections joined one and another until.

____________________

"What do you mean?!" Both Turel and Raziel thought they must have misheard the boy. "What do you mean when you say they look different than you remember? Have you seen them before?" Raziel asked. If the answer was 'yes', he would have to talk to Kain.

Jarle nodded. "I saw them when they were raised."

Raziel started walking towards the door Kain went though. He called back to Turel, "Get Jarle set up with a room and some one to wait on him. I must speak to Kain."

Turel looked down at the boy. Sighing he said, "Come on, child. Let us find you a room."

"But why does Raziel have to--"

"Later."

__________________

He remembered a large room, brightly lit. Not by torches, by the stars above. There was a large orb that hung from the ceiling. It seemed dormant. The strange levers that surrounded it did not move. The arms that carried him set him down.

He remembered an Ancient moving to one of the dials. He remembered watching as the Ancient moved the dial, and then set the next one. 

He remembered his attention being brought to a portal. As the last dial was set, the orb began to spin and glow. He remembered jumping as a bolt of lighting reached out and struck the portal. Light streamed out of it and seemed to distort reality.

"Come on." A hand reached out and held his own. "Come, I have something I want to show you." It was another Ancient. He remembered being led to the portal and being unsure. "Go on."

He remembered taking a deep breath and walking into the portal. Time didn't exist here. It seemed to warp like the light did. And then it stopped. In a bright flash of yellow and red, it stopped and he remembered floating down.

______________________

His room was nice enough. It was large and spacious. Turel also found someone to take care of him. It was a human named Evie. She was nice, and very polite. And scared. But she did well containing her fear. It wasn't that Jarle could see or hear her fear, it was that he could smell it. At first he didn't know what he was smelling and he was confused. But he finally asked Turel what he was smelling and the Elder vampire laughed and said, "That is fear, my child. Remember it. And when you must, use it to your advantage."

It was summer, which brought short nights and long days. This night was almost over. Evie brought him some fresh blood before he turned in.

After his first sip, Jarle said to Evie, "It's still warm!"

"Aye, sir. There are ways of keeping it warm for days, or nights if you beg my pardon," she said, almost smiling.

"How?"

She lead in and Jarle caught a fresh breath of her fear. She said softly, "You keep it in the body. But bodies cool quickly too, so you have to keep the bodies, well, not bodies, if you get my meaning."

He laughed. "You mean keep the people you use for blood alive!" Evie nodded. "How many know they will die?"

"Oh, I think all do, for the most part."

"Then how do you keep them here?"

"In the dungeons, o' course."

_______________________

__

He remembered the pain of the fangs in his neck. The pain of the gash on his shoulder, where the blood still flowed freely.

He remembered someone shouting. Lots of people shouting. He remembered feeling dizzy.

The pain of the taloned hands holding him.

It was all too much for him. And finally, he just let go.

_____________________________

Kain had his back to the door when the knock sounded. "Enter."

Raziel entered and bowed, not nearly as formal as in the Throne Room but enough to let Kain know Raziel respected him.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"My Lord, the fledgling I found tonight said something interesting about the Pillars."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, my Lord. He said they looked different than he remembered."

Kain turned to face his eldest child. "How old did you say he was?"

"Not a week."

"And where did you find him?"

"Near the ruins of the old Sarafan Stronghold, my Lord."

"How far was he from the ruins? In days how long would it have taken him to get to where you found him?"

Raziel paused to consider. "About three days, if you take in his state, of course."

"Of course." Kain's eyes shifted. "If he tells the truth."

"My Lord, there is no reason for Jarle to tell anything but the truth." Raziel watched as his Lord's eyes shifted, as if he were looked at a plan.

"This changes everything."

"My Lord.?" Raziel had never seen Kain like this before. Kain looked up and, to Raziel's great surprise, smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is more than alright." Kain said in a softer voice as he reached out and touched Raziel's face. "If I can use him to." He seemed to come to himself. His voice hardened. "Do not concern your self with it. I will talk to the boy, but ," he glanced out the window at the rising sun, "not now. I will want to talk to you later. But for now. Go to bed. Rest. If I'm correct, you shall need it."

___________________

Author's Note: Maybe I can count this as school, and if I can, maybe I will get even more writing time. Thank you to all who have reviewed! I have found that it's much harder to write Kain and Raziel than I thought. Oh well. I'll do my best. 


	4. Chapter 4

As day fell and night broke, the Sanctuary of the Clans awoke to a crystal clear night. Still eager to explore this world, Jarle woke just as the sun was setting behind the near by mountains. It was lucky the mountains were there for Jarle did not wait for Turel or Raziel to find him and there fore was not forced to stay until all of the sun's rays were gone.

When he made to get dressed, he noticed his clothes were gone. Instead, there was a set of clothes laid out for him that he had never seen before. They were of a different style than the ones he was use to. The differences were small, so he pulled them on and ran out into the night.

Jarle found his way to a large garden in the back of the Sanctuary. And that was where Kain found the boy soon after night fall.

"Jarle?" Jarle looked up and stared as the Lord and Master of all Nosgoth made his way towards him. "I would appreciate greatly to have a word with you." Kain sat down beside Jarle on a stone bench. "Have you been taught how to draw?" Jarle nodded. "Please draw me the Pillars as you remember them," Kain said holding out a few pieces of parchment, a pen, and something to draw on.

Jarle took the material from Kain and started to draw.

____________________________

He remembered it all.

He remembered his two friends the most. One was one of the starter of the War. An Ancient. The other was not around after the War ended. He remembered being told by another Ancient that the friend was gone, that he would never see his friend again.

He remembered all of it.

____________________________

Kain was met by a fairly decent rendering of the Pillars of Nosgoth be for Ariel's death. Jarle meant it when he said they looked different.

"When did you first see the Pillars?"

Jarle watched Kain's eyes study the drawing as he answered, "I was five."

"Raziel tells me you saw them being raised. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Kain looked up. The Lord was known for being able to tell when someone was telling false hoods. He was also known for being able to see the truth for what it was.

"Raziel has also told me that they found you near the ruins of a stronghold." Jarle nodded. "Have you been in them?" Another nod. "When?"

"After the portal."

Kain leaned in closer to the fledgling. "What portal?"

"There was this room that had three tiers and a lot of dials. There was also a portal."

"If you and I were to go the ruins, would you be able to show me where this room is?" Jarle shook his head. "Why?" If the boy was talking about what Kain thought he was…

"I could show you where I was in the stronghold, but the room is a different one. I don't know where it is."

Kain smiled. "The night is young. Get something to eat and we will go to these ruins."

"Will Raziel come?" The smile widened. It really didn't come to Kain as a surprise that the boy liked his first born so much. After all, he was the one who found him in the first place.

"Yes, Raziel will come."

_________________________

He remembered talking to his mother.

"Don't be sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong," she said when he asked about the War. She always said that.

He remembered not liking that answer and looking for his friend.

"Why do you fight?"

"He told us to." His friend flexed his wings, looking proud that he knew what some didn't. "He said these creatures will know me soon enough, and that if they don't do as He says, He will banish them."

"Who?"

He remembered his friend saying, "The Elder God…"

______________________

The night was still fairly young when the three vampires reached the ruins of the Sarafan Stronghold. The lake had dried up centuries ago, which made the crossing to the broken door easy. 

Once inside the building Jarle took the lead, leaving the older vampires behind him. The two vampires took this time to talk quietly.

"How does this change things?" Raziel asked in a low voice.

Kain sighed. "I guess you will know every thing soon enough." He looked away for a moment. "I placed a bid with the Fates. To restore Nosgoth."

"To restore the Pillars?"

"In the beginning yes, that was my aim. You were that bid."

"What? How were you going to use me--?"

"I never told you this and at this point I don't think you care too much. You know you and your brothers had lain dormant in death for a thousand years before I raised you." Raziel nodded, most vampires knew how much time passed before they were raised. "But what you don't know is that in life you lived … here." 

"My Lord, what do you mean? And what does this have--"

"Everything. You and your brethren were priests of the Sarafan order. Ten years from now, you would have evolved before me. And I would use that as the next part in my bid."

Raziel was Kain's first born and second in command. He was the Lord's favorite. Surely he was not about to say what Raziel feared he would.

"What was my evolution?"

"Wings." Kain let this knowledge settle in before continuing. "I would tear them off and have Turel and Dumah cast you into the Abyss. That would be my next part of the bid."

"But not the last?"

"No." Raziel closed his eyes. "If all goes well, none of this will happen. Understand that, Raziel. Understand that this hurts me as much as it does you." Kain paused before going on. They were passing through yet another hall. One could still see the evidence of stain glass windows here. "After six hundred years you would have been resurrected, by what forces, I do not know. Your thirst for blood would have been replaced by the thirst for souls. Do you remember the legends about the Soul Reaver?"

"Yes. The blade is suppose to be possessed by a sprit."

"Yes. Your sprit." Again Kain paused before continuing. "Whatever entity brought you back, will tell you to go after your brothers, and me. To kill us."

"Do I?"

"You kill Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab, and Dumah. You never went after Turel. You also never was able to kill me. This portal Jarle speaks of may be the same one I used to lure you into the past. There you would have been met by Moebius the Time Streamer. And he would show you back to me."

"Kain…"

"What is it?"

Raziel looked liked he was on the brink of shock. "Please stop. I can't…"

Kain reached out and grabbed his lieutenant and held him close. "If all goes well, none of that will happen."

__________________________

He remembered the coldness of death.

He remembered the sound of someone's voice.

The words where too soft for him to hear.

He remembered being pulled back, away from the cold.

The voice grow in volume.

"NO! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU!!"

He remembered something reaching out to grab him, like a tentacle. But he was being pulled back out of the cold to quickly…

_______________________

When they had reached an open court yard, Kain and Raziel waited as Jarle found which door lead to the hall they were looking for.

"This is it," Jarle called out to Kain and Raziel. As they walked up to him, he continued speaking, "The room should be just at the end of this hallway."

And there is was.

"I thought so…" Kain smiled. Thousands of years of planning only to find that this child might make all the planning unnecessary.

________________________

Author's Notes: Okay, I lied about not updating quickly. Thanks again to all who reviewed and read without reviewing. But the people who reviewed after they read get more thanks! Also, I just thought I should tell those who haven't realized it yet, text in italic are flash backs. Yeah, I know, little late for it. Better late than never!


	5. Chapter 5

"You've been here before?" Jarle asked as Kain moved farther into the room.

"Once. Years ago." Kain walked to the basin Moebius had used to see into the Time Streams. Did he have a hand in Jarle's presents here? There was nothing to show he did, only the knowledge that it was not beneath him. Nothing was. But what if someone else had joined the game?

Looking around, Kain noted the doors to one of the Streaming rooms was open. "Did you come from that one?" Kain asked Jarle.

"Yes." After traveling with Kain, Jarle no longer felt the fear he did on their first meeting. "Now what?" He walked up to the other door on the right side of the room. It was closed. "Do we try to open this?"

"Yes, that is the best idea for the time." Kain looked over to Raziel. It was clear to anyone that he was still working on the things Kain had told him only moments ago. "Come here, Raziel." Mutely, Raziel obeyed. "I need you to be alright. I need you to trust me. Can you?"

Raziel remained silent.

"I need you to trust me… Can you?" Kain repeated the words louder and slower than before. Finally Raziel nodded. "Good. Help Jarle find a way into the next room." Raziel moved over to where Jarle stood, looking the door over. Kain watched as they started to look for some sign of entry. Why was he doing this? He had no way of knowing for sure that Jarle was indeed from the past. Someone set him here. Why? And who? Why did Kain get rid of all of his plans when this child showed who he was?

The reason was obvious. He would have taken any way that showed itself if he didn't have to hurt Raziel. He was Kain's first born, he was the reason for Kain's being here, now. If Kain never had Raziel beside him, Kain felt he would have gone mad.

His thoughts were brought back as the doors to the next Time Streaming room opened.

______________________________

Times had always been tough. But now, it was unbearable. Not only did they have to deal with the pain of the War ripping the land in two, but now their future was being taken from them. The first it had happened to was no one's child. With his disappearance, the town lost the best blacksmith they had ever seen. But the second hit home.

No one wanted their child to be torn from their arms.

_______________________________

"You know what you're doing?" Jarle asked as Kain spun the dials. The device was set to send them back to as far as it could. Back to Jarle's own time.

"Word of advice: never try to operate one of this machines unless you know what you're doing." Kain smiled at Jarle. "Raziel, I want you to put a hand here, Jarle, your hand on the other side. Good, now hold on."

_______________________________

He remembered talk of the blacksmith. He was the first to be turned. He had known the blacksmith. He also remembered the blacksmith's name. He use to visit when his mother let him go. They would talk. It was the blacksmith who taught him how to fight.

He remembered hearing about how he was the first…

______________________

They were about to leave, their task done, when the portal lit up once more. They turned, expecting the worst. And found it.

"I thought you said this was a fool proof way to get rid of him!"

Kain stepped down the stairs to where the two Ancients stood. "Am I correct in amusing you were the two that sent this child to our time?"

"Yes," one of the Ancients said defiantly. His companion gave him a look. "There's no point in denying it. I am Ivan. This is my good friend, Magus. Who are you and what do you want?"

Kain smiled, and the Ancients flinched. "I am Kain. This is my first born lieutenants. And I wont bother introducing Jarle to you, after all it seems it was you two who so kindly sent him to us."

Ivan and Magus winced at his words. "That still leaves what are you doing here?"

"On the contrary, I have told you. Jarle is why we are here. What we want is to speak to someone in power."

"And what right do you have to speak to such a person?!"

"Think," Kain said, walking up to Magus, "of your lives… Or is it unlives now?"

______________________

"We have paid a great price for this victory, but the thirst is bearable--"

The Ancient was cut short by the doors opening with a force that shattered the lock. In strode a man who looked nothing like a human.

"Who are you?!" he shouted to the intruder.

"Better question: what am I?"

Just then Magus and Ivan made an appearance. "My Lord, this man is called Kain--"

"If we are talking about being called something, then you shall call me Lord Kain," the intruder, Kain, said. Behind him stood two more figures. A boy and an other man. "The two behind me are Raziel and the boy is Jarle. One of these two," he motioned to Magus and Ivan, "are responsible for his making."

The Ancient looked at Magus and Ivan. "Who did it?"

Magus looked down. "I did, sir."

The Ancient turned to Ivan. "If you had no fault in his making, then what hand did you have to play in his presents here?"

"I tried to send him away."

"Where to?"

Kain cut in before Ivan had a chance to answer. "Who are you?"

"My name is Avernus Audron. Now let Ivan talk. Where did you plan on hiding him?"

Again Kain cut in. "He hid him in my time."

Avernus turned to look at Kain. "Why would he do that?"

"Why not? You know nothing of the future and you probably don't care." All the Ancients shot glares at him. "Or if you did, why did you set it up to decay? If you really cared, you would have never listened to who ever told you to kill the Hylden."

"Why?"

"'We have paid a great price for this victory, but the thirst is bearable'? Do you really think the Hylden lack a sense of humor? Do you really think they would leave you with just a blood thirst?"

"What do you know of it?!" Avernus walked over to Kain and said, "What could you know of it…?" But he trailed off as Kain smiled as smile that showed his fangs quiet nicely.

"More than you could ever imagine…"

____________________________

Author's Note: I was afraid that I wouldn't get a chapter up today. But I did. *happy dance* Thank you to all who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

"You are one of…" Avernus trailed off, apparently because of the sight of the fangs that Kain displayed to him. "But there are only two that have been made. How is it possible?!"

"Keep in mind that I am not of this time. When I come from, there are nearly as many humans as vampires." His smile disappeared. "All thanks to _you_." The last word was dripping with venom. "If you had never started that War, I would not be here. We would not be here."

"In your time, there are more vampires than humans? How do you keep up the numbers? I mean, we only live slightly longer than a human…" Once again Kain's smile stopped his train of thought. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Far too much," Kain chuckled. "From what you say, it sounds like to live to one hundred is unheard of." There were nods of agreement from the three Ancients present. "Would you believe me if I told you that Raziel, here," he motioned to his first born, "is over one thousand years old?" The silence was so pronounced, that it mocked the silence that was present only seconds before. "No?" Kain laughed and the Ancients flinched. "With the Hylden's curse, also came immortality…" He let these words sink in. "Like I said, the Hylden don't lack a sense of humor."

"No… That would mean the War was pointless!" Ivan looked at Avernus for confirmation. "That would mean, we had done more harm than help."

"I don't believe you." Avernus looked at Kain with hatred. "If you could prove your claim, which you can't, I may believe you."

"Can't, can I?" Kain's speed rivaled a snakes as he lashed out his hand and snapped Magus' neck with a simple twist of his wrist. Avernus and Ivan recoiled. "If he is truly dead, he would not get back up." Magus moaned as he stretched his newly repaired neck from side to side. He stopped when he realized what this meant. "Believe me now?" He smiled for a second, clearly enjoying teaching the most intelligent beings a lesson on life, before turning to Avernus. "You said your name was Audron. That would mean your son was Janos."

"How do--?"

"I wish to speak to him." Avernus noted that this was the first time Kain showed any respect, and to his son?

"Fine. This way. Magus, Ivan, stay here."

_______________________

Neither Kain nor Raziel had met Janos Audron before. All they knew about the famed vampire was that he was the oldest and last Ancient. In their time, at lest.

Janos looked up when his father entered the room. He rose from his set by the window and said, "Father, who are these people?" Apparently, his all around politeness came later.

Avernus sighed and replied, "This is Kain. He wished to speak with you."

"And I still do," Kain said. "If it would be possible for some privacy?" he asked looking meaningfully at Avernus.

Not wishing to see if all who were cursed could bounce back, Avernus left, Raziel following with Jarle.

"One moment. Jarle, if you would stay."

Jarle looked from Raziel to Kain and back again. "Go on," Raziel said. Jarle nodded and re-entered the room.

Kain turned back to Janos and smiled. "I would like to ask you a few questions."

"And I you." 

Kain nodded. "Of course. Have you heard of the Prophecy about the Scion of Balance?"

Jarle glanced around the room. He didn't know why Kain had wanted to have him hear what was going to be said, but it didn't matter to him. He was getting hungry.

"Of course. The Pillars and Nosgoth will be saved by one who will return the Pillars to vampiric rule," Janos stated. It sounded as if he had been made to memorize it in school. "Now, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Kain. I am who the Prophecy speaks of. I came from the future. You need not believe me."

"And I don't."

__________________

Avernus looked at Raziel as they made their way back to where Magus and Ivan waited.

"When Kain says you are his first born, what does he mean?"

Raziel sighed. "It means I'm the first vampire he raised."

Avernus continued to look at Raziel. "You were once human?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you get those claws?"

"Evolution. After certain amount of time, a vampire will evolve. Why do you ask?" Raziel stopped, delaying their arrival at Avernus' study.

"The only other made vampire I know still has human hands." 

"Vorador?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The same way Kain knows about your son. Myth and legends." He stopped to consider. "And Kain met Vorador once."

________________________

Kain wasn't giving up too much information as Janos would like. Or Jarle for that matter. He found all of what Kain said fascinating.

Janos was getting angry with Kain's lack of talking in whole. Not to mention the story he was being told.

"The Pillars can not be restored in that situation." Janos stopped to think about what he had just heard. "You are right. The Pillars can not remain standing. But if the Pillars are pulled down then the Hylden will come back into this world."

"From what I know of the Hylden, they care about this world as much if not more than your race. They may take away the curse." Kain sat back against the wall and glanced at Jarle. He was looking a bit pale. "Child?" Jarle looked up. "Do you need to eat?" He nodded. Kain turned back to Janos. "Would it be possible to get him something?"

"Of course." The Ancient stood and walked to a dresser were a glass and pitcher sat. "Magnus made you?" he asked Jarle.

"Yes."

Janos made his way to the fledgling with the glass and asked, "And then he went to Ivan. To hide you?"

"Yes." Jarle took the glass and drank deeply. He felt better already.

"It almost worked." Janos looked over to Kain as he said, "If Raziel had not found him, Jarle would most likely be dead. But the Fates seemed to smile on us. He was just the key to saving Nosgoth. Tell your father to take down the Pillars and let the Hylden back into this world."  


"But…" Janos looked nevus. "My father was not the one who told us to raise them."

Kain leaned forward. "Then who did?"

"Our god."

"Then your god is an idiot who should not be listened too! If your god cared for this world, he would have done none of this!" Kain sighed. "Tell your father to take down the Pillars."

"I will."

___________________

Just as Avernus reached out to pull open the door to his study, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Wait. See who's coming."

He turned to see his son Janos, Kain, and Jarle coming down the hall.

Janos spoke as he neared his father. "You must take down the Pillars!" Avernus was in too much shock by this request, no demand, to say anything. "You must if there is to be any hope for the future!"

"We can not! They are locked--"

"Then unlock them." It was Kain who spoke. "Or can you?"

"No we can't. The Reaver must become a soul stealing blade before the key will work." Avernus winced as Kain smiled.

"When the Blood Reaver becomes the Soul Reaver?" He laughed softly. "I have that weapon…" And he pulled from his back the Reaver. "Shall we unlock the Pillars and let the Hylden back into this world?"

____________

As they made their way to the Pillars of Nosgoth, the core of the corruption, Kain couldn't help but laugh at how easy this was. He was only waiting for the catch.

And then, there they were. Nine beautiful pillars reaching into the sky.

"The Scion of Balance is the only one who may unlock the Pillars," Avernus said, a small note of fear. Fear from his god, no doubt.

Kain took the Soul Reaver, the key to the lock, and walked up to the Pillars. Janos kneeled down and opened a small panel in the platform of the Pillars. "Just place the Reaver in there."

And he did so.

There was a brilliant flash of bright light and as it clear, the Pillars were gone and the Hylden stood before Avernus, Janos, and Jarle.

Kain and Raziel were not there.

"Where did they go?" Jarle asked Janos.

"Most likely they have been wiped out of being."

A Hylden stepped forward. "Does this mean you have learned to share?"

"Yes."

The Hylden smiled. It was warm and caring. Nothing like the smile Kain had displayed. "Then we release you from the curse."

He raised his hand and everything faded into darkness.

The End

______________________

Author's Note: Wow, I finished. I may do a epilog if someone wants. And no, SV, you did not leave any papers here. I don't think so, at least. Once again, thank you to all who have reviewed. 


	7. Reviewer Responses

With the story finished, and nothing to do, I'll do reviewer responses.

HealerAriel: Technically, they were never around, therefore, can't die. I agree, vamps that can die are no fun.

AquaSword: Thank you! I'm very glad that you think my writing is getting better! Descent is better than half way descent.

The-MarmaladeCat1: Thank you!

And to VA, Mikoto Zoku, and DragonSeer, who haven't reviewed, I miss you all and have a hard time believing my stories ending was so bad you didn't review. = ( Maybe you just have no time.

Thank you to all who read and good night!


End file.
